


To Swell

by RubyMagnolia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Belly Kink, Clothes Popping, Floating - Freeform, Gen, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMagnolia/pseuds/RubyMagnolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian is captured by Venatori and cursed to inflate like a human balloon.</p><p>
  <a href="http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/13890.html?thread=56333122#t56333122">Kinkmeme Fill</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Swell

He was out of mana, had been cut off from the rest of the party, and captured by Venatori demanding to know the exact layout and resources of Skyhold.

"If you wanted to know that, then you should have kidnapped the Commander," said Dorian.

Honestly, they weren't very good at this whole "wheedle information out of their prisoners" thing. Dorian hissed as they latched a collar around his neck, his magic suppressed, his connection to the Fade eerily quiet. Still, it wasn't enough to make him talk.

"Is that so? Well, I'm sure you'll have something to say soon enough," said their leader.

He flipped through his spell book, running a finger down a page and aiming his hand at Dorian. A bright blast shot from it, hitting Dorian directly in the stomach and he hissed at the crackling that ran through his body, which faded to a tingle and then nothing at all.

Dorian didn't understand the purpose. It hadn't hurt overly much. Perhaps they were going to blast him again and again? He peered at them, nose flaring in irritation. They were such amateurs, carrying their spell books with them everywhere. A mage engaged in any sort of combat didn't have time to look up spells, they had to _know_ them.

"Put him in the blue cell," ordered the Venatori leader.

The other Venatori grabbed Dorian by the arms, clamping a bracelet over his wrists, and one over each ankle as well. They looked like handcuffs but they had no attaching chain.

Dorian felt his wrists moving together, and his feet could only move so far before there was a yank, like an invisible chain between them. His stomach churned, a gurgling noise loud enough to make his captors snicker.

"What's your bet this time?" asked the first guard.

The second guard looked Dorian over, prodded his stomach (Dorian thought it felt slightly bloated), and smirked.

"Four hours for the clothes, three days to fill the room," she said.

"Ten hours for the clothes, and yeah, three days," the first guard said.

They shook hands on it, noting their bets into a notebook and taking a collection of coins and bets from other guards and Venatori as they passed them.

Dorian had no idea what was happening, only that their bets had something to do with his clothes, his stomach, and the room he was being put into. It didn't sound nice at any rate. Distracted as he was by the strange bets, he was completely unprepared for the padded cell he was put into.

The invisible chains released, and Dorian shook out his arms and legs, looking around the square room. The back of the door was padded as well, with only a small sliding observation panel to disrupt it.

His stomach made another gurgling noise. Sighing, he sat in a corner of the room, hands on his stomach. It definitely felt bloated. Perhaps it was stress. He always had an upset stomach when he was stressed.

Dorian closed his eyes, trying to calm himself, and pushing away the unease that his robes were tighter than his usual bloat.

*

Somehow he'd fallen asleep. He moaned as he awoke, body aching from the awkward position against the wall, and his stomach still had that tightness to it.

Eyes still closed, Dorian touched his belly, intending to massage it.

It was bigger. Rounder.

Dorian's eyes snapped open, and he pressed his hands against his belly, stumbling to stand up. This wasn't bloat.

His heart beat wildly as Dorian held onto his stomach, hands running over it. It looked like the belly of a pregnant woman just beginning to show.

He pressed down on it, but was met with nothing but taut flesh, like he had been inflated with air. The robes that covered it weren't as loose as they had been, the hem riding up to allow more space.

Halfway through opening his mouth to call for the guards – some part of Dorian hoped that he was sick, and the Venatori didn't want a dead prisoner – he remembered the spell the leader had cast.

"Oooh, he's woken up," leered a voice from outside. "He's getting nice and puffy now. How long has it been?"

"Four hours," said another voice.

"Imagine if they had done his whole body."

There was a chuckle.

"We'd have to roll him everywhere."

"Well, I lost out on four hours."

Dorian swallowed his words of distress, purposely putting his back to the door.

He undid his buckles, hoping that it would be enough. How big was he going to get? To the point of a human at full term? Or bigger?

The magic sparked through him, his stomach pushing out further.

Shit.

Dorian wasn't going to talk though. The Inquisition hadn't been far away when he was captured, they would find him and fix this.

A moan escaped him as he felt himself swell again. He felt ungainly.

He laid down, and foolishly went to sleep again.

*

"Ten hours!" crowed a guard.

Dorian woke up, and immediately realised his mistake. In the time he'd been asleep, his belly had grown too big for him to get his robes off, the flesh pushing at the stitches, his trousers filling out as well, buttons undone but unable to get them down any further as his belly was in the way.

Dorian tried to rip his robes, picking at the splits that the inflation had caused. The bracelets on his wrists glowed, his arms being pulled up by an invisible force.

"You're gunna let yourself burst from your clothes with no help from your hands," said a guard.

There was a tearing noise about half an hour later, Dorian sighing in relief as the pressure released but horrified at the swell of his stomach, robes split down the sides and clinging to his chest.

It felt like the more he struggled, the bigger he got. Breathing exercises helped only as long as he didn't look down, but the size was making it more difficult to not look.

At fourteen hours, his belly was bigger than him, distending far beyond any natural means. The swelling had turned into a rounder shape.

Dorian bit his lip, ignoring the guard's commentary. He would get through this. He would.

He whimpered as he rolled forward, toes brushing the ground as he came to rest on his belly. He wouldn't fit out the door. The Inquisition would have to find a cure first instead of taking him away immediately.

The padding on the walls, floor and ceiling made more sense now. The firmness of his belly pressed against the rest of his body, and that gurgling noise came back, signalling another inflation.

His feet left the ground.

*

"Are you ready to talk yet?" asked the leader.

Despite everything, Dorian wasn't giving in yet. He snarled out a no.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to encourage you."

The leader levitated Dorian around, examining him.

"I wonder how you'll feel about your ass?"

A bolt of light zapped Dorian.

Dorian let out a cry of shock as his ass tingled. It began to swell, becoming rounder and rounder, filling out his trousers and pushing up against a wall.

He kicked out but he had little room to move, trousers tearing off completely. The size of his ass soon merged with his belly, his hips filling out.

It stopped after a few minutes.

"I'll leave you to contemplate," said the leader.

Dorian was going to kill every last one of the Venatori once he escaped. Or maybe he'd make them taste their own medicine and make them inflate until they couldn't walk.

*

Dorian had filled the room. The Venatori had stopped the spell, letting him sit in humiliation, feeding him with tubes. They could rotate him if they levitated him, which they did often and with great enthusiasm.

There had been an exchange of winnings between the guards.

They liked to stare at him, call him names, but Dorian refused to speak.

On what felt like the end of seven days, there was a rumbling in the room, as if something had been destroyed nearby.

When the cell door opened to reveal a victorious Inquisitor, Venatori spell book in hand, Dorian couldn't have been happier to let them zap him over and over again until he was down to a reasonable size to fit out the door.

A cloak was thrown over Dorian, and he was given a pair of boots, and he waddled as fast as he could after the Inquisitor, still quite round from the inflation.

"We have to get back to camp, the whole place is coming down," said the Inquisitor.

Dorian nodded, picked up a spell book for himself and blasted some guards with the inflation spell, watching with a sense of vindication as they became too slow to catch them, their bodies turning spherical, and rolling back down the slope to the dungeons.


End file.
